Jackson and the Olympians: Last Olympian
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: Ariana and Percy Jackson endure a new challenge. They are both involved the Great Prophecy. How will all of this end out? Not so good. As usual.


**Hey** guys...** I don't own PJO *puts on mustache* Rick Riodan does. All in Ariana's POV b/c I am too lazy to switch it up. Sorry. R&R please please. OH yah****** SPOILER****** Don't read if you haven't read the series yet. Darn you if you haven't! (::) (::) There is some cookies if you get hungry and some \~/ milk if you get thirsty! I suggest you dip the cookies in the milk. Yummy! **

* * *

I sat on top of my blue floral print bed with only a few wrinkles in it. I got up and rummaged through my drawer looking for a brush, some lip gloss, and a hair tie with some bobby pins. I walked over to the bathroom and went to the nearest sink. I turned on the facet water and waited till it was warm. I suddenly thought about my brother Percy. We will have to pick him up soon to go destroy the Princess Andromeda. Are you wondering where Percy is right now? At the beach. With Rachel. Actually to be specific on Rachel's PRIVATE beach. You must be also wondering _WHAT?! WHO CAN THAT RICH TO OWN A PRIVATE BEACH?_ Just to get this clear Rachel's parents own a HUGE company blah, blah,blah. I cupped the water under my hands and splashed it on my face. I was completely energized. Just in case you forgot I am the daughter of Poseidon. The twin to Percy , Blah, Blah I amm getting tired of always haveing to explain this. I grabbed a plush towel off a rack and plunged my face into it. I put the towel down and grabbed some hair ties. I gathered up all of my hair and put it into a high ponytail. Then I got some bobby pins and got my bangs. Lifting them up I twisted them to the side and put in a bobby pin to keep it in place. The lip gloss was sitting on the counter, as I thrusted out my hand to grab it. I lightly applied it on my lips which made them light pink. I collected all my things and walked out of the bathroom door. Under the bed I looked for some shoes that would go well with my shorts. I saw some black Hello Kitty vans and slipped them on. **(Look up on my profile to get a link on to see how they look like)** I clasped my hand around my necklace to reassure me about all of this. I turned the door knob on my cabin door and walked out into the sunshine. All the cabins are arranged in a U, and in the middle of the U I saw Beckendorf with Blackjack and another Pegsi named Bobby?

"Hey Beckendorf... time?" I asked. He nodded grimly. I trudged over to Blackjack and petted his mane.

"_Whats up Boss?"_ Blackjack spoke in mind.

_"Blackjack stop calling me boss please." _ I spoke to Blackjack.

_"Okay boss"_ replied Blackjack. I just rolled my eyes and hopped onto Blackjack. I glanced over at Beckendorf and we sailed up to the sky. Soon I saw a splotch in the sand and dove toward it. Seeing that it was Paul's Prius I knew that it was Percy. I lost control and the "accidentaly" landed on the hood of the Prius.

"Time?" Percy asked glumly. I nodded.

"So it's time for you guys to save the world now?" asked Rachel. There was no need to answer that she knew the answer already. Before Percy can get up to leave, Rachel kissed Percy. I raised an eyebrow at them as Percy got up from his shock and climbed onto Blackjack. We circled up into the sky leaving Rachel there with her arms crossed and watchng us. I turned my head slightly to look at Percy.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth?" I chuckled.

"Oh gods," he muttered ,"don't even think about it."

It was almost dark by the time we spotted out target. The Princess Andromeda glowed on the horizon- a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titian Lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the gaint figurehead- a dark-haired maiden in Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being force to carry.

Seeing that ship again twisted my guts into knots. I'd almost died twice on the Princess Andromeda. Now it was headed straight for New York.

"You know what to do?" I yelled over the wind. They nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersy, using abandoned ships as our targets. I knew how little time we have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Krono's invasion before it even started.

"Blackjack," Percy said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck."

_Gotcha boss_ he said _Man, I hate seeing that boat. _

Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the Princess Andromeda unitl he'd escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his mane braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.

"Don't wait for us," I told him.

_But, boss-_

_"_Trust me," I said. "We'll get out by ourselves."

Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw mosters patrolling the upper decks of the ship- dracaenae snake women, hellhounds, gaints, and the humaniod seal demons know as telkhines-but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off along with Percy, feeling queasy.

_Good luck, boss_ Blackjack said. _Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!_

With that, my old friend flew off into the night. Percy took his pen out of his pocket at the same time my hand went to my necklace. Percy unncaped Riptide while I unlocked Faith. It Three feet of deadly Celestial bronze glowing in the dusk.

Beckendorf pulled a peice of paper out of is pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light- the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. They'd started going out last summer, after years of the rest of us saying, "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions, Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.

"We'll make it back to camp," Percy promised.

For a second I saw worry in his eyes. Then he put on a confindenet smile.

"You bet," He said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million peices."

Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to a service stairwell, just like we practiced, but we froze when we heard noises bove us.

"I don't care what your nose says!" snarled a half-human half-dog voice- a telkhine. "The last time you smelled a half-blood, it turned out to be a meatloaf sandwhich!"

"Meatloaf sandwhichs are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is a half-blood scent, I swear! They are on board!"

"Bah, your brain isn't on board!

They contined to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descened as queitly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhine started to fade.

Finally we came across a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room."

It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter.

Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the oppisite wall. A telkhine hunched over a counsle, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't even notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands looked almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped the keyboard. Maybe he was messaging his friends on .

I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something wrong. He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice with Faith, and he exploded into dust.

"One down," Beckendorf said," and about five thousand more to go." He tossed us a jar of thick green liquid- Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. Then he threw us another essentail tool of demigods- duct tape.

"Thanks" I smiled. I looked around and absorbed our surrounderings. Here. We. Go.

* * *

**REVIEW OMG PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. HAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
